This invention relates to a system for trimming out the base plate of a satellite dish mount when siding or residing a wall where the satellite is mounted.
Mounts for satellite dishes and the like are well known and have been used for many years. When a satellite dish is normally mounted to the side of building with siding, such as aluminum, vinyl or a composite material siding, the siding needs to be trimmed and removed from the area where the base plate for mounting the dish is to be mounted on the building. This is a time consuming affair and initially requires trimming an outline for base plate, removing the sliding material within the confines of the outline and then mounting plate and satellite dish to the wall. A custom made trim may extend around the opening cut in the siding to both assist in retaining the base plate to the wall and to provide an aesthetic look for the mount.
It would be very desirable to provide for a dish mounting system which could be used with many different types of existing or new vertical siding of a building, when the siding has different thickness and is made of different materials. Also, it is important that the mounting system be easy to use, installed in a short time and not disrupt unnecessarily any existing structure to save on time, labor and money for both the buyer and installer. Another desirable feature is that such the mounting system used not normally require the satellite dish to be realigned with the broadcast satellite.
In one prior art invention there is disclosed a portable supporting structure for a quad antenna with a horizontal telescopic boom upon which are mounted several sets of folding spreader arms radiating from the boom.
Another system discloses a retractable mast which can be rotated when deployed using one drive for three functions.
In another system an antenna mounting system with a pole secured at one end, and a platform connected to the pole by a rotatable tiltable joint is disclosed.
Still another invention discloses a mount for a satellite dish antenna which includes a base mountable to a wall, an extension arm that pivots about the base and telescopes in length and an aiming system attached to the end of the extension arm for mounting the antenna.
Antenna mounting systems and devices are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,185 to DeCesari discloses a portable supporting structure for a quad antenna with a horizontal telescopic boom upon which are mounted several sets of folding spreader arms radiating from the boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,027 to Warden discloses a retractable mast which can be rotated when deployed using one drive for three functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,325 to Lundgren discloses an antenna mounting system with a pole secured at one end, and a platform connected to the pole by a rotatable tiltable joint is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,913 to Johnson discloses a mount for a satellite dish antenna which includes a base mountable to a wall, an extension arm that pivots about the base and telescopes in length and an aiming system attached to the end of the extension arm for mounting the antenna.
The present invention is a system for trimming out the base plate of a satellite dish mount when siding or residing a wall where the satellite is mounted, comprising a two part base and trim ring that snaps onto the base plate all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a system for trimming out the base plate of a satellite dish mount when siding or residing a wall where the satellite is mounted, comprising a two part base and trim ring that snaps onto the base.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved satellite dish mount system.
Another object is to provide for such a system in which there is a two part base plate and a two part trim ring which is fitted into the base plate.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.